1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control systems for fixtures and, more particularly to a user interface that includes an input mechanism that enables assignment of address and control configurations of a fixture, and enables the fixture itself to output a precise indication of the various exact settings (address and or control configurations).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional larger lighting fixtures have sufficient bulk or mass to accommodate on the fixtures itself an onboard addressing circuit with an user interface such as a Dual Inline Package (DIP) switch or buttons and displays, which are extensively used to identify the particular channel or channels from which the fixture will take instructions from a communications and control protocol such as the well known Digital Multiplexer (DMX-512) protocol.
Although smaller conventional lighting fixtures (e.g., with dimensions smaller than a size of a human index finger) do exists, they cannot and do not have an onboard addressing circuit such as DIP switches or buttons and displays due to their small size. A fixture without a means to address it (to communicate desired modulations) is generally known as a non-intelligent fixture because it has no means of being specifically addressed for control in terms of assigned configurations. External addressable control devices exist that may be used and connected to the smaller conventional non-intelligent lighting fixtures to provide the needed control for modulating the smaller conventional non-intelligent light fixtures as needed. However, the use of external addressable control device (which are mostly large and bulky) is another additional large equipment that takes on space, requires installation, and adds more complexity in terms of wiring (signal and power lines). It should be noted that external addressable control devices, as with larger lighting fixture mentioned above, are large and as a result of their bulk accommodate an onboard addressing circuit with an user interface such as DIP switches or buttons and displays.
Unfortunately, regardless of the type of addressing device used (i.e., DIP switches, buttons and displays, or external addressable control devices), the setting, modifying, or debugging of addresses and control configurations using such devices is very complex when considering setting, modifying, or debugging of an address and control configuration of even one fixture. The complexity is substantially compounded when considering an entire set of theatrical fixtures that may encompass hundreds of such fixtures, with each requiring addressing and control configurations (whether using DIP switches, buttons and displays, or external addressable control devices with similar user interfaces).
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current light fixtures and controllers and the required addressing schemes, a need exists for a compact control system that would provide a user interface for setting, modifying, and debugging of addresses and control configurations of even small sized lighting fixtures and controllers, and that would also precisely indicate the various exact settings (address and or control configurations) of the lighting fixture and controllers.